The Bull and the Bear
by Starsa83
Summary: He is a Frumentarius of Caesar's Legion, She is an NCR Supplies Officer, and recent capture of the Legion. A bond shared from their youth, a chance encounter will bring them back together. This Story was written by Arkady S and Starsa83, It is based on our characters in a Fallout RP groups on Facebook "the Great Caesar's Legion" Please, feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

The men and women of the Great Khans sat around the circle that had been bordered with rocks, Aurora watched, with rising nerves, as the people of her Tribe, the Wind Dancers, moved in their choreographed dances, flips, pirouettes and leaps that showed off their muscular statures and grace.

After this performance from the group, it would be her turn, a solo dance, the Dance of the Swords. Her Coming of Age dance within the group, her first Solo performance and it would be for the Great Khans, an honour that her Grandmother, the Matriarchal leader had bestowed upon her. Soon she would be asked to take over the role of Wind Caller, and lead their tribe.

She stood there nervously in a light leather garment; the leather was so soft it was almost as if it were made of a simple material rather than the skin of a gecko. The clothing showed off her dancer's physique, and her curves to good effect, she had already noticed the looks that were thrown at her by some of the men, she had other concerns rather than being bedded by a Great Khan, such as how she was going to tell her grandmother that she was going to volunteer to serve in the NCR for a few years before she took up the Leadership of the Tribe

She thought of her parents back home in the NCR, she had been sent to the Tribe at her grandmother's behest, she was the oldest blood female in the family, as the title of Wind Caller was only for the women of the Tribe's Leading family.

She watched as the group finished with a flourish. She quickly limbered up, ensuring that her muscles were relaxed and ready; she took several deep and quick breaths to get as much oxygen through her system as she had been taught and prepared for the introduction of the drums.

The drumming began and she took the two Pre-War Chinese officer's swords from the table. She curled her wrists with the savage blades in her hands, feeling their weight and she prepared herself, listening to the beating of the drums, when the hand carved flutes piped up, she took two running steps and leapt into the circle.

She moved with grave and fluidity, the swords flying in her hands, she leapt, and curved her body in near-impossible contortions, all the while missing her flesh with the twirling of the swords, her vision blurred, but she knew exactly where she was and where she needed to be next, the Faces of the crowd of Khans that encircled her were rapt, mesmerised by the 18 year old Tribal girl's movements.

She breathed and listened to the world around her as she moved, she flipped in the air and leapt, hearing the final bars of the music of her dance, her final choreographed moves bade her to perform several spinning leaps and land on bended knee, one blade within in earth and the other to be pointing to the sky. She landed before a young Khan, probably not much older than her, long hair, deep eyes, she couldn't help herself, she looked up and met his gaze, and she smiled slightly. Before the music ended and the spell was broken.

Alex watched with rapture as the woman danced. She couldn't be more than my own age, he thought to himself with wonder, and yet she moved with such grace and deadliness. All in one glorious, beautiful package.

It was a pity they would likely be moving on soon. Over the years, the Wind Dancers would show up, entertain, amuse, and titillate for a day, and then vanish like their namesake. This one though, what was her name? Aurora. She was something truly impressive. Alex fancied himself something of a blades man, but he knew that his own skill paled in comparison to the lithe and compact danger he saw dancing for the hooting and catcalls of his tribe. Barbarians, the lot of them… but he loved them all never the less.

Tomorrow would be his coming of age trial. He would be hunting Deathclaws with a group of his fellows Tribes Hunters. Some of the toughest and most competent men and women he had the privilege of calling "family". None of that mattered all to much right now though, as Alex allowed himself to be swept up in the flashing of blades and the grace of the women before him. For one lingering moment he could have sworn their eyes met. A moments connection, and a shock like lighting. Brief, flashing, electric, and gone before the eye could follow it. With a wide, genuine grin that always came easily to him, Alex took it as a good sign. Tomorrow would go perfectly.

"Why would you want to go and leave the Tribe?" her grandmother asked her, surprised that the girl would even consider joining the Army of the NCR, yes the tribe were considered citizens, and her parents lived just outside Shady Sands, but from what the Matriarch had gathered, the girl was dedicated to her trade as a dancer, she had the skills, the amount of comments and compliments she had received from the Khans last night had proven that she was ready.

"I want to serve, to explore the world, The NCR allows us to keep our tribal identity, so I want to give something back." Aurora argued.

Her grandmother grabbed her by the arm, anger in her eyes,

"We already serve them; we entertain the people of the NCR, going from town to town like gypsies, performing song, dance and plays for our food and shelter." Her grandmother sighed as she released the girl. "We are not warriors girl, we are dancers, performers, entertainers." She stood tall and looked at the girl. "You can be killed, and then what, who will lead the tribe?" she shook her dead, her long hair moving from side to side.  
"I forbid it." She informed her granddaughter.

Aurora scowled, "I am an adult, I came of Age last night Grandmother. I will serve in the Army and then I will return." She turned haughtily and walked off in a huff of defiance.

She sat upon a rock at the entrance to the camp and watched as the young man who she had connected with walked out of the camp with a group of other men, she smiled as he caught her eye. She would miss the travelling to perform for people, but she felt compelled to volunteer for the military.

She watched as the group of Khans set off into the Mojave Wastes, hunting, or perhaps off to annoy some other tribe, it was fortunate that they had an agreement with the Khans, as the Wind Dancers were a peaceful people, only using their weapons to protect themselves on the roads in case Raiders or gunslingers decided to ret their luck at attacking the peaceful folk.

One of the little girls from their tribe came up to her. "Aurora, Wind Caller has asked that you come and prepare for our departure in the morning. She smiled at the girl.

"I'm coming Kalia." She said with one last look at the young man and his companions. She arose from the rock with grace and leapt down to the ground to race with the flush of life and joy of living with the girl to where their carts were waiting to be loaded for the trip to Vegas and then back to the NCR.


	2. Chapter 2

The important thing to keep in mind while hunting Deathclaws is that one needs a plan going into it. One should try to scout out some high ground with which to snipe them, or prepare the area by laying mines, thus crippling them before they can leap upon you. Laying patiently on his stomach atop some old world mining apparatus some sixty feet off the ground, the young man who would become Marius peers into the scope of his rifle, waiting for some sign of his quarry

"What's going on Alex? Where the fuck are they?" said Amanda, the leader of his hunting party. Alex had always viewed Amanda as the absolute final word in all things badass. From her shaved head, to her multitude of scars, all the way down to her tattoos she simply exuded "dangerous" to the youthful eyes of Alex. Taking a moment to consider, Alex finally replied "I don't know Amanda, the damn things are ALWAYS here. Maybe they're sleeping?" Amanda snorted in derision before spitting over the side of the structure they were on saying in a low chuckle "Sleeping? Shit kid, those bastards NEVER sleep. I think they've moved on. We should get out of here, link up with the others and find some better game. Heard there were some Mirelurks down near Lake Mead…" Without another word, she effortlessly swung her legs back over the railing and starting shimmying down the conveyor belt that once drew ore upwards into this hollowed out refinery. Following her down, Alex couldn't help but enjoy the pleasant sight of Amanda's leather clad ass as she shimmied down in front of him. A small smile plastered across his face, Alex thought back again to the beauty with the swords from last night. Perhaps he would be lucky, perhaps they would still be at his camp tonight to continue entertaining… Reaching the ground below, his own mind many miles away at feet of a beauty from outside his tribe, Alex finally noticed Amanda trying to claim his attention. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, he finally is able to give his entire attention to the heavily scarred beauty. Opening her mouth to give the youngin' a good amount good natured abuse, Amanda barely heard the rifle crack from fifty a hundred feet behind her.

Blood blossomed like a flower on Amanda's shoulder, pushing her forward and onto the ground. Alex stood dumbfounded a moment before seeing men in crimson armour running down the ridge towards them. In a state of shock, Alex only barely registered the cracks of rifles as they ran towards him, only Amanda's scream of pain finally brought him out of his reverie. Diving to the ground and attempting to pull Amanda into cover only brought more screams from her and he dragged her quickly behind a rock, bullets impacting into the Mojave sand as the crimson warriors tried to find their range. Unslinging his own rifle, Alex peered over the rock to attempt to fire back. His wide shot was answered by several in return. As the charging warriors drew closer he could see them drawing machetes, the steel of them glinting with menacing promise in the desert sun. Risking a quick glance at Amanda as he worked the bolt of his rifle, Alex noticed with rising terror that the bleeding had not slowed. Fixing her eyes upon his Amanda forced out between gritted teeth "Get out of here, those are Legion! For fucks sakes Alex, run!" Holding her pained gaze, Alex made his own decisions. This woman trained him, helped him, and came with him on his Rite of Passage. There was no way in hell he was leaving her. Hearing the crunching of boots in the sand on the other side of the rock, Alex resigned himself to dying to protect his friend. Clutching the barrel of his rifle with grim purpose, Alex waited for the first Legionnaire to draw closer, a cold part of his mind telling him that Amanda's moans of agony would draw him closer. Wounded prey always draws the predators near.

Hearing the dull rattle of a blade being drawn as the Crimson Soldier rounded the boulder, Alex spun out as quickly as he could, swinging his rifle by the barrel. It caught the Legion Warrior in the jaw with a wet crack, spraying a thick mixture of blood, spittle, and teeth. Everything seemed to slow down. Swinging the empty rifle again from over his head, Alex brought it down in what seemed like a slow leisurely arc to cave in the warriors head. Pausing only to pick up the now twitching soldiers machete, Alex advances towards the two others he sees moving down the sandy incline in what seemed like slow motion. Starting to run with a cold smile on his face, Alex realizes that whatever lethargy is upon them it didn't seem to affect him at all. Closing the gap between them, Alex shoves the barrel of a rifle upwards and away from him, opening a crimson smile across the Legionaries throat with his newly acquired blade. Hand still closed around the barrel of the now falling warriors gun, Alex swings it viciously at the knee of the second. Rewarded with the wet snap and scream of a newly shattered bone, Alex ceases the fallen soldiers screams with a quick series of chops. Time comes crashing back, hitting Alex with the horrific truth of what he's done. Covered in a thin sheen of sweat and arterial blood, Alex feels a distressing piece of cold steel in the heat of the Mojave. A rasp of a voice in his ear whispered "Impressive, profligate scum. Very impressive indeed."

The journey out from Bitter Springs was quiet, Aurora walked in contemplation of her choice beside Kalia. The tribe moved swiftly, through the Mojave towards New Vegas.

Her grandmother called a halt, as she sat upon the Brahmin cart upon seeing what she could only describe as large and small lumps in the near distance upon the plains that lay in their direct route.

"There's something out there, Tommy, Casey, go and see what it is!" she ordered two of their armed men. Tommy and Casey ran ahead quickly.

Their boots crunched over the dry ground soon to be replaced with the sound of squelching mud, formed with the blood of the creatures and men that lay about in various poses of death. Khans and Deathclaws. Three men and several of the deadly beasts that survived in this area lay about. There were gunshot wounds to the beats, claw marks on some of the men, one or two having been eviscerated by the vile creatures. Tommy checked one of the men over, there was a slash across his neck, it didn't look like the ragged gash that a Deathclaw strike would cause, more like a precise, and sharp knife, or sword would have caused.

The young men returned with the news of their find.

"All dead, the Khans who left this morning, and a pack of Deathclaws too." Tommy reported back.

Aurora heard this, and her heart sank, she knew that the young man whom she had connected with last night had been out with the party hunting the Deathclaws. The Mojave was often a cruel mistress indeed.

Weeks later, they returned to the NCR, Aurora's homeland. She said her goodbyes to her family, her parents, and her brother and his family. Her Nephew and Niece still toddling about on stubby toddler legs, clinging to her Khaki military fatigues for balance and play, ever so sweetly.

The look in her mother's eyes was haunted. She knew her daughter was going to risk her life for their country, and her Father was quiet, a sure sign that he was worried about his only daughter.

"I'll be home before you know it Dad, and besides I'm in the Supplies Corps, we won't see much action, if any!" she had grinned and waved as she walked away from the Brahmin ranch that had been her home since she was a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Her Glorious Military career started in Shady Sands, so she wasn't too far from home. Drill sergeants yelled at her, her new name became "maggot." Along with the other recruits, but she threw herself in to the training and soon finished the short military basics of boot camp. She was then thrust into the almost overwhelming studies of Supplies. An Army marched on its Stomach, Shot the enemy with far too many rounds of ammunition to be really viable, and was often cheated blind by the Caravan Merchants they dealt with. These things were often learned the hard way, but with practice and trial and error, Aurora managed to navigate the treacherous waters of the Supplies Division.

Once she had finished her training, she was thrust into the ongoing war with the Brotherhood,. Her time there was quiet, logging captured Power Armour into the system, helping to remove the servos so that the suits were useable by the NCR Heavy Troopers, seeing as there was no power armour training available to NCR soldiers.

Within three years, she was reassigned with her unit to redeploy to the Mojave Front. Caesar's Legion had tried to take Hoover Damn, and the NCR had held barely, the War with the Brotherhood of Steel could wait, Caesar's Legion was now a much bigger threat than they had realised.

She had a week's R&R before her deployment, which she had spent at home with family. Her mother had wept, her father had looked grim, and her Grandmother had given her an old pendant for good fortune, which she placed around her neck to go with her Dog Tags.

"Each Wind Caller has had this since the beginnings of our tribe, I know you will return to us one day my dear, please be careful." The old woman had said to her with a kiss on her cheek.

"I will, Grandmother." She had smiled before she had left her home for the second time to go to war.

"Move out!" the corporal shouted, Aurora had made Sargent in the last week of her Deployment in the Brotherhood conflict, she and the rest of her unit shuffled out from the Vertibird at the Long 15. The wind from the rotors of other Vertibirds landing with supplies blew some of her hair from its bun, to whip across her eyes. The place was dusty and desolate, troopers ran about loading, unloading, preparing other Vertibirds for take-off, while directing others to land. She moved quickly with her unit to the Mojave Outpost where they checked in and headed to the soldier's quarters to rest.

"So, what do you think?" asked Elliott, one of the other women she had trained with.

"It's a hole, I've been here before, hasn't changed much." Aurora muttered as she removed a blanket from her kit bag.

"Been here before? I thought this was your first deployment out here?" Ellie asked her as she too unpacked for the night.

"I'm part Tribal, I came out here with my grandmother's tribe, and they are dancers, entertainers. It was before I joined up, the Legion hadn't reared its ugly head so high then, they were just another tribe, or so we thought." She said as she lay down on the bunk.

"Oh, well, I didn't know that." Ellie said as she climbed up to the top bunk. Aurora closed her eyes,

"Night Ellie." She said as she settled in to sleep, tomorrow they would march to McCarran.

The crack of gunfire echoed across the plain, four figures in red armour were shooting at the troopers, two men had fallen already, Aurora and Ellie were crouched down behind a large rock for cover,

"Where the hell did those bastards come from?" Ellie gasped as a ricochet pinged away from them.

"No idea, but if we don't kill them, they'll kill us!" Aurora said as she quickly leaned over the rock and fired a couple of rounds, missing her target, but only by a fraction of a millimetre.

She heard the sounds of men screaming, but not from her troopers, another one down, but on the Legion's side, then another. Several more shots were heard as the rest of the troopers arose from their positions of cover and fired on the last two Legion soldiers. Their corporal gave the all clear and the other troopers arose from their hiding spots. The dog tags were taken from the dead, along with any spare ammo and weapons they might have had, their uniforms were taken from their bodies and they were buried in two shallow graves by the roadside.

Aurora watched as one of the men moved to the dead bodies of their enemies, he reached down and scavenged a Machete and some food from the dead. Aurora looked at Ellie, with a slight scowl.

"What the…" she looked to the Corporal, who did nothing.

"Get your shit together, back in formation, ready to move out in two minutes!" he moved past the two women, not saying another word. Aurora and Ellie moved into position, and continued the long march to McCarran.

They arrived at the gates of Camp McCarran. The Troopers were dirty, tired, and hungry and two men down from their fight with the Legion patrol. Aurora signed in and was given a bunk in the small tent city out in the old airport's car park, her first assignment in this Tour of Duty was off to an interesting start.

Aurora was assigned to the Quartermaster; she began her day with the usual inventory with Sgt. Contreras. For some reason the numbers never quite added up right when she did it by herself, but they were always spot on when Contreras did the inventory reports. She took the information to Captain Curtis, who looked over it,

"You sure that you're not just missing numbers or miscounting Sargent?" he asked her, eying her warily,

"Sir, no Sir, I always double and triple check my inventory counts." Aurora said, she was proud of her work, and to have the numbers be so different every other day despite her best efforts, something had to be amiss, and the only other person who had the access to the Supplies was Contreras.

"All right, I'll have Lt. Boyd look into it." Captain Curtis had said nodding sagely.

He hadn't dismissed her but picked up a folder instead and looked at her. "Ever been to Freeside? We have a little project within the Supply Corps that Major Kieran is heading, basically handing out food and supplies to NCR Citizens, and a side job to boost the support of the local kids. Interested?"

Aurora nodded, "Yes sir, I'm quite interested in helping out." Curtis smiled like a bear.

"Good, report to the Major at 0700 tomorrow, you're now assigned to her and good work Sargent, you're dismissed."

Aurora snapped a salute, which was returned but with less enthusiasm by Curtis. She turned on her heel and left his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Freeside was a slum, but a much better slum than North Vegas Square, that place should have been wiped off the map and started again She grinned as the kids ran around, they were dirty and scruffy bt enjoying life, or at least two of them were playing like kids should. Others were chasing a giant rat around with sticks, obviously their dinner. She looked at Cody, a private who was working with her. they were both dressed in Merc gear, going incognito for this part of their operation.

"Hey Kids!" she called to the little rat-chasers. "Come here, I have something better than rat meat." She held out a box of Fancy Lads Snack Cakes. The two kids ran over to her, followed by other urchins. "Plenty to go around here guys, but you need to take some Rad-x first ok? This stuff went through the war you know! Its older than I am!" she laughed as she handed out two pills of Rad-x to each kid, followed by two fancy Lad Snack cakes for each grubby kid.

Cody opened a duffel bag and handed out bottles of Nuka Cola and Sunset Sarsaparilla as the kids crowded around the two NCR supply Corps troopers. A man from the Kings came closer, drawing on a cigarette and blowing the acrid smoke out with an arrogant stare.

"Hey!" he shouted at the two, "What do you GIs think this is? This ain't your town, You ain't welcome here! This is the King's territory, we don't want your kind around here giving these kids false hopes and empty promises, damn bribes!"

Aurora looked to Cody, who muttered, "Pacer." Aurora had heard of the King's second in command, he had been the one who had beaten Major Kieran's emissary to within an inch of his life. They watched as four other men also wearing the attire that they associated with members of the King's gang join Pacer and approach the two soldiers, the kids scattered.

"Whoa buddy," Aurora said placing her hands in front of her. "We don't want any trouble; we just wanted to give the kids a treat." She said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"These kids." Pacer countered, "They don't want your help, they don't want your treats, they don't want you around here no more. The King's Own Freeside! The Kings take care of Freeside not the damned NCR! We ain't gonna let you kick us to the curb." Pacer stepped forward and grabbed Aurora by the shoulders and threw her to another King before he stepped on through and pulled back to punch Cody.

Aurora struggled as she was held tight by the gang member, his arms wrapped around her body, holding her arms against herself in his restrictive embrace. She was forced to watch as Pacer and his men went to town on the poor Private from Klamath, it was only when the poor kid was lying in an unconscious heap on the ground and the sounds of shouts came from behind her, did the Kings stop their attack and flee, the King that held her threw her to the ground and bolted. Aurora scrambled on her hands and knees to Cody's side.

"Oh shit, Cody…" she murmured as she placed her hands over him, wanting to provide comfort, but seeing the extent of his injuries, knew that she'd only hurt him more if she touched him. the sounds of boots striking the dusty concrete became louder until she felt the presence of the other members of the operation arrive, Major Kieran helped her up, while the men picked up Cody and took him to the Strip and then on to McCarran via the Monorail. Aurora was in shock, but she still gave her report to the Major.

"I'm sending you back to McCarran, Cosgrove. Pacer knows what you look like, and he'll try it again, I don't want another of my people getting hurt, we've got to do something, this is getting out of hand." She said, the worry was plain on her face.

Aurora moved quickly with an escort of three men back to the Strip and relative safety. The trip back to McCarran was quiet, she reported to Dr Kemp for a quick check over and then back to Captain Curtis for a debriefing.

"All Right then Cosgrove you did good work, I'm just sorry that the Kings are such a bunch of assholes, We've been having a lot of trouble with them and our efforts to gain the trust of the people over in Freeside. Trooper Francis should be all right, he might even walk without a limp one day, but he won't be serving out in the field again, he'll probably end up in admin over at the Embassy, we need every man we can get out here." He handed her next assignment to her. For the next few months, Aurora was set to work the most boring assignment, Requisitions.

She had to sit at a desk and enter requisition after requisition. Forms for fire arms, arms and armor, clothing, boots, boot polish, munitions, foodstuffs medicines, whatever the Army needed from the various camps and Ranger Stations, she knew what was needed and what they got. She knew which camps were in the most need of what, and when.

Then, She would have to send out the resupply requests, much of which would be denied due to lack of supplies in the first place, due to issues with the Merchants that the NCR dealt with, then she would have to deal with the angry quartermasters, asking why much of their much needed supplies were denied. It was definitely one of the more stressful assignments she had.

She was called in to Captain Curtis' office one day, as she had just finished an unpleasant radio call with Quartermaster Mayes at Forlorn Hope, where he had berated her to the point of almost accusing her of treason and aiding the Legion in starving his troops. She was shaking with anger, How dare he accuse her of aiding the enemy!? She was only doing her job, trying to help keep everyone supplied, and it wasn't an easy job at all. She stood before the Captain, a placid look upon her face and at attention.

"So, you ready to get out of McCarran for a while? We have some Supply caravans that are receiving clearance to depart the Mojave Outpost, the Merchants are jacking up their prices due to activity from the Vipers and Jackals, and those damned Powder Gangers are making life miserable, not to mention the Deathclaws that have moved in to Quarry Junction, we can't get anyone up through the Long 15 due to the dangers." He said as he started to pace. Aurora stood quietly at attention and waited for him to continue.

"How's your combat training?" he asked her.

"It's passable Sir, I did some training with First recon, and they asked me to join, so my marksmanship is good." She said modestly.

"Sargent, If they wanted you to join, it's better than good, why aren't you with them now?" Curtis asked her, somewhat surprised.

"I didn't want to become a professional killer Sir, otherwise I would have attempted to join up when I was finished with Basic, I am happy in supply, Sir." She responded.

Curtis nodded, "Very well, I'm going to assign you to Military Caravan Duty, might do you some good to get out of the City for a bit, defend some caravans, and make sure they get here, god knows we need the supplies over at Forlorn Hope, and at the Bitter Springs refugee Camp." He turned back to his paperwork, signing a form or two. He handed Aurora a piece of freshly signed paper, "You're dismissed Cosgrove." He said waving her awy.

"Yes sir, Thank-you sir." He said, snapping off a smart salute. As she turned and left her heart beat with a quickening, out to actually patrol the wastes! Even if it was Caravan Duty, she had wanted a little more excitement, and to be out of that damned office and letting someone else take the abuse and the crap from the other quartermasters for once!


	5. Chapter 5

The dusty trail stretched out ahead of them as they walked through the heat of the day. Their 8 man patrol showed anyone watching just how important the supplies that they were escorting really were.

Aurora was leading this caravan, it was her fifth 'expedition' to the Mojave outpost and back with Supplies.  
She marched with her Service rifle at the ready, the sun beating down upon her helmet and the glare of the road being reflected in her 200 year old scratched and pock-marked sunglasses, but they served their purpose despite the condition of the lenses, the glare was cut down from eye-watering to merely a nuisance that could be dealt with.

The dust and gravel crunched beneath her feet as they moved along the cracked and broken road to the Mojave Outpost to collect the two Brahmin carrying Medical supplies and take them to McCarran for distribution. It was too far for Vertibirds to fly without a refuelling point to McCarran, so they had to do it the tried and tested way of hoofing it. Aurora much preferred the quiet complaining of the troopers, to that of the berating that she would receive from the Quartermasters over the radio back at McCarran.

Some might say that this was a 'demotion' for her hard work and effort that she'd put in, but she couldn't disagree more. She loved the outdoors the stark beauty of the Mojave, her mind had changed from it being a hole to a place of real rugged charm, especially after being cooped up in that damned office for months.

As they passed through the town of Nipton, Aurora heard one of her troopers quip,

"Hey maybe we could get some R&R before we head back, what do you say, Sarge?"

Aurora turned back and looked at him, walking backwards, "Women are cleaner in Vegas Tyler, plus they probably wouldn't laugh at that mark on your ass." Tyler's most famous R&R jaunt back home had resulted in a drunken night at a Tattoo parlour, where he had managed to get a teddy bear tattoo upon his left butt cheek, with a speech bubble with the caption: "Grrr! I'm the NCR"

Aurora shook her head, "You must have been pretty damned drunk to get that shit put on your ass." She muttered as the rest of the troopers laughed. They passed the town without stopping, the whores and drug dealers would get no business today. They arrived at the Mojave outpost upon sunset and bunked down to depart the next morning.

Aurora settled into her bunk and pulled out a couple of pictures, one of her family, and the other as an 18 year old, during her coming of age ceremony, where she had performed the sword dance for the Khans. One of her tribe had taken the photograph. In the background, there as the young man whom she had connected with at the end of her dance, she regretted that she'd never got a chance to talk to him, and wondered where he was, or if he was still even in the Khans, not that it mattered much if he was, the Khan's hated the NCR for what happened at Bitter Springs. Another reason she had not wanted to join First Recon. She put the pictures away in her pocket and turned in for the night.

Aurora looked over the town of Nipton in the distance, huge clouds of smoke arose from the centre of Town, several crosses with unfortunate victims and the red flag of the Legion could be clearly seen at the entry, the town was quiet as the dead who had burned in the fires.

"Sarge… do we investigate?" one of her troopers asked.

"No we'll go around, there's no knowing how many Legion soldiers are still there, and I have no intention of having my ass handed to them, not today thank-you very much." She replied.

"Do we go back and let them know at the Outpost?" Tyler asked, as he swallowed the rising bile in his throat.

"No, The Ranger atop the Barracks would know by now, She's got sharp eyes, even without the binoculars, We'll go around, Mojave will know already."

She pointed out to the dry lake, and the troopers moved out with the Brahmin.

"Keep an eye out for enemies." She warned needlessly, everyone was on their toes, their guards up and nervous as all hell, they were just a small patrol, easy pickings for a large group of Legionaries, and Aurora knew it.

They moved around the town of Nipton, coming in closest when they followed the Railway tracks back towards the town. They moved back onto the road, the stench of burning man, death and destruction strong in the winds that blew from Nipton.

They walked along the road, past the old truck and cars that had been abandoned in the aftermath of the Great War. Their rusting hulks just sitting there for the last 200 years. Aurora moved slowly, high on both sides were cliffs, they walked through the cutting qith as much quiet as they could muster, the occasional blowing of the Brahmin, and the clanking of their heavy packs echoing through the small cutting.

A feeling of 'something's not right' washed over Aurora. Trooper Lewis have up beside her. "Ma'am, why would we go through this way? It's a perfect spot for an ambush!" she said nervously to Aurora,

"I'm not sure, Sue, but Captain Curtis chose the route, despite my concerns which match yours, but we follow our orders and get the supplies out to McCarran, no matter what." She said looked at Sue and smiling grimly. "Back in formation." She said tossing her head in the direction of where Sue was supposed to be.

She marched silently on for a few more steps before something clattered down behind them, one of the troopers looked and shouted

"Grena…!" he got no further, as the grenade exploded behind him, rendering his flesh into small chunks to splatter across the backs of his fellows.


	6. Chapter 6

Following the blast, Figures in crimson armour arose with the sun as it peeked over the rock formations, its blazing light blinding the troopers momentarily. Gunfire cracked out in the brisk morning as the rising sun illuminated the darkened cutting and the road below. Aurora dove for cover the moment her eyesight was returned to her, her Service rifle at the ready. "Take cover!" she shouted to those who had not been cut down by the Legion's bullets. She did a quick head count, two down, one wounded, five able bodied troopers still fighting including herself. Aurora ducked as a bullet ricocheted off the rock she had taken cover behind.

She leaned over the rock and took aim at the Decanus, before she was able to squeeze the trigger; she felt a cold tube of metal press into the back of her neck.

"Drop your weapons and surrender to us Profligates!" from behind her, came a voice muffled by a face cover. Aurora sighed and placed her Service rifle by her side, and then raised her hands slowly, her troopers saw her do this, and she could see their faces fall, their body language told her how they felt, defeated, and a touch betrayed. She felt the cold metal of a Slave collar being attached around her neck, and she was roughly dragged to her feet by the two veteran legionaries behind her, as the remaining our troopers with her were similarly brought out.

Aurora heard a crack of a rifle as their injured trooper was put out of his misery by the enemy, though she figured that they would have seen it a different way. She'd jumped involuntarily, and looked over to the now dead trooper, she lowered her head and her shoulders slumped in defeat as she was shoved roughly forward with the others towards the Decanus, whom she was targeting. Brought before him, she was forced to her knees before him.

"You are now captures of the Legion, in time, if you survive, you will be slaves. You will march with us to Cottonwood Cove, and then on to the Fort, where you will be interrogated and put to work for the Glory of the Legion." He pushed her roughly to the side, she sprawled awkwardly on the ground, her bound hands leaving her no grace with which to fall. She scraped her skin from her hands as she fell, and then pushed herself back upright. Rough hands grabbed her under the arms and hauled her to her feet again; she was pushed in with the others from her patrol and pushed on towards the south, and Cottonwood Cove.

Centurion Aurelius of Phoenix and Canyon Runner watched as the bedraggled group of new NCR Captures approached under heavy guard. The Frumentarii would be quite pleased that their plan had worked, and now they had some more slaves as well.

Aurora looked up at the two men as they stood upon the first floor of the building, she was shoved roughly towards the slave pen. She moved forward, looking away and to where she was headed. Beside her, two of the women she served with wept. Aurora simply felt numbness through her body, and soul. She sat with the others in a small group, their backs to the brick wall of the slave pen.

Cassie shook and wept, Aurora placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Don't let them see you like this, you are stronger than that Cassie." She soothed. The other troopers looked on, offering kind words to the distraught young trooper. There were two veterans of the Mojave here, they offered what comfort they could to the rookies. A shadow fell over the group, as Canyon Runner and two Legionaries stood over them.

"You NCR Profligates need to be made an example of." He snarled, "That one, she won't make a good slave, too weak, not Strong enough to even know her place as a slave, She will do as an example to you all." he pointed at Cassie, who shook and wept. Aurora watched in horror as the Legionaries moved to take her.

Kevin stood up and punched one of the Legionaries, trying to stop them from taking Cassie, Canyon runner moved swiftly, striking Kevin with a cattle prod, the high voltage crackling across the Veteran's body, Cassie cried out as he fell to the ground, to be set upon by the Legion soldiers.

Aurora grabbed Cassie and pushed her behind her body, the other two women shielding her from the view, yet they all watched in horror as the only male of their patrol to survive was brutally beaten by the enemy. When Kevin was laying upon the ground in a bloodied, unmoving heap, Canyon Runner turned to the frightened women.

"You have been given a reprieve it seems…" he smiled viciously, as the Legionaries picked up Kevin and dragged him out of the pen. "Your 'friend' here has just volunteered to take her place upon the cross… let this be a lesson to you, Learn your place, or die on the cross like the degenerates you are." The women watched as Kevin was dragged from the pen and hauled to the line of Crosses upon the road.

Aurora watched with a broken spirit as they lashed her friend and fellow trooper to the cross, finally striking pieces of sharpened metal through his palms to secure him to the old telegraph pole that served as his mounting. Her hands pressed against the cyclone fencing of the slave pen, fingers lacing themselves through the holes in the wire, barely holding her up from legs gone weak with loss, fear, and sorrow.

Her body's weight finally overcame her ability to keep herself upright and she sagged to the dirty ground, her head and body pressed against the fencing. She closed her eyes and allowed a few tears to fall as she watched Kevin's body upon the cross on the hill slowly fade unto death. The Legionaries must had broken a rib, for he coughed blood from a punctured lung, a fact which sped him to his demise later that night.

The women slept huddled together in misery, one always awake to watch over the others. Aurora took the last watch and looked to the east as the dawn began to brighten the sky. Canyon Runner struck the fence with his cattle prod, causing some of the girls to jump at the noise.

"On your feet whores!" he snarled at them. They quickly complied, muscles complaining of cramping from their huddled sleeping positions.

"You're going to your new home today, or you will after the Frumentarii are done with you, if you survive that is." He smiled with a decidedly nasty sneer. The gates were opened and the women were pulled out one-by-one, hands tied again, collars checked and then they were 'escorted' onto the Raft.


	7. Chapter 7

The journey to The Fort took a few hours. Aurora watched the shoreline with eyes blind to the world around her, lost in thoughts of her home and her life forever denied to her. The best she could hope for now, a swift death.

Soon the high walls of the Fort became visible, the mood shifted again amongst the women of the final despair, there would be no hope of escape now, and there probably was none from the point at which their collars were placed around their necks, yet as long as they had been on the western side of the River, hope was still there.

She felt a cold chill course through her as she set foot upon the earth of the eastern bank, Caesar's Lands, she shuddered a little as she knew that she was in a foreign land. They were marched to another slave pen, where a Slave master processed them, with a Frumentarius standing beside him.

"This one was the Leader?" the Frumentarius asked the Slave master who went over the paperwork.

"It appears so; Insignia on this slave's Military uniform indicates that it was at Rank of Sargent before its capture." The Slave master said, ignoring Aurora as she stood before him. "The Intelligence that was given to the attack group indicated that a Sargent was leading the escort for the Supplies. This one may have further information." The Frumentarius nodded and the slave master indicated to the left, Aurora was sent to another slave pen, away from the other troopers. She struggled as she was pushed towards the 'cage' for lack of a better word,

"No!" she cried, "Please let me be with my troops!" she pushed back against the men, trying to get to her distraught soldiers, but was struck hard in the head and fell to the ground, dazed and with a cut upon her temple. She looked up to the sky and saw birds circling overhead, Crosses nearby held their soon-to-be feasts, her vision flared at the edges and then exploded into a flurry of stars which blacked out her vision as she submitted to unconsciousness, blessed unconsciousness.

She awoke, hours later in a cool dark tent, hands and feet bound, and laying upon her side on a mat before a low table. She groaned and slowly, awkwardly sat up, reaching up one hand with the other being forcibly taken with it, to touch the cut upon her temple. She was still in her NCR fatigues, no slave rags had been forced upon her body yet.

As her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, she looked around. The furniture was simple, a military style cot was arranged beside one of the walls of the Tent, the simple table held several small items, a footlocker sat at the end of the cot, and there was a dark figure sitting so casually in a chair in the corner of the tent. Aurora looked for a moment at the man as he sat there watching her, fear coursed through her veins, riding upon the adrenalin which was now returning.

'Calm, be calm, this is how they get you, just stay calm, he wants to use your fear against you, just relax.' She thought to herself at a furious pace, trying to keep her outward expression calm, serene, anything but scared shitless, which was far closer to the truth. She shifted herself into a kneeling position, her bound hands in her lap, and her head lowered slightly. This man had all the cards, and was keeping them close to his chest, she knew she wasn't going to like it when he revealed his hand to her.

"Slave, what NCR camp was your destination?" he spoke from the Shadows

Aurora looked up at the man before her, she lowered her head, not wanting to look at his shadowy figure, "Cosgrove, Aurora, Rank, Sargent, Supplies Corps, Serial Number NCR-401-553-37Bravo" her answer came strongly at first, but it wavered.

Her name was unfamiliar to him; she was not on the list of NCR to be watched, but He knew that this woman before him had valuable information, he just had to find the pinch point at which she would buckle and reveal what she knew to him, and he had a feeling that he knew exactly where it lay.

"I don't believe that answered my question. I can tell you are loyal, and brave. As such you would rather die than give up any secrets. You won't be harmed, I assure you. Instead, I shall crucify one of your squad for every time you lie to me." He leaned forward, the dim light barely illuminating his features. Long hair flowed freely over his shoulders, to hang in the light, it shone black in the darkness that hid him but with hints of dark brown where the light touched.

"Now, let's try this again. What was your destination?" he leaned forward a little more, his green eyes being caught slightly in the light.

Aurora thought on this for a moment, she shivered slightly, waves of fear crashing upon her spirit and body as his voice swept over her, dark and foreboding with the promise of death for her surviving Soldiers. She took a deep shuddering breath. "McCarran." she whispered, as she looked down and away

"Excellent." He smiled, "Did you have some means of confirmation with McCarran? When will you be declared overdue?" he leaned back, resting against the back of the chair

"One day from now..." she said softly, bitterness swept through her, her betrayal of her people coming full circle, aiding the enemy, in order to protect her soldiers, should she escape, as she planned to with the hidden treasure within her hair, she knew that the NCR, her people would need to know why she had given the enemy information, and she was willing to pay the price for it.

"Good. Now, when you are declared overdue... what is the general response? Armed search party?" he pressed her, noticing her body language shifted between fear and hate, both could be used to further his work for Caesar.

"Two four-man patrols, covering separate areas, CO of Bravo Company will direct the troops to cover our proposed route" she said, her hands fidgeting a little, "That's if they have the troops to spare."

"What are these search areas?" Marius knew the Captain was an undercover member of the Frumentarius, his information had been impeccable for it was he who had supplied the Frumentarii with the routes for the NCR Supplies caravans. Marius himself had masterminded the assault and capture of the caravans.

Aurora looked up at him, caught herself and lowered her eyes again to the ground. "North of where we were captured, near Nipton, and south of the 188 trading post. this was our route that was given to us by the Captain." she said, looking to the right, wanting tob e anywhere else but in the presence is this man

"What are these search areas?" he asked her, standing up and walking around the slave upon the ground, eyeing her off. There was something vaguely familiar about her, yet he could not figure it out.

Aurora looked up at him as he passed her. She caught herself and lowered her eyes again to the ground.

"North of where we were captured, near Nipton, and south of the 188 trading post. this was our route that was given to us by the Captain." she said, looking to the right, wanting to be anywhere else but in the presence is this man, and under his scrutiny


	8. Chapter 8

Marius peered carefully at her, still unsure as from where he felt that he knew her from.

"Where does Camp Guardian figure into all of this?" he said softly, standing before the source of light

"Camp Guardian..." Aurora looked up to his silhouette, and back down, her fear taking over again, she trembled slightly "it... it was going to recieve some of the supplies that we were escorting."

"Excellent." He smiled wolfishly. "Guardian shall be getting their supplies after all. Is there some form of identification that needs to be shown?

"Someone from supplies corps needs to sign the paperwork before the supplies are recieved and accepted." she said, her head hanging lower. her hatred of this man, and the Legion for which he served growing by the minute, it was only tempered by her own self-loathing for answering the questions.

"Excellent. Do they expect anyone in particular, are you a regular?" he noticed the emotion in her downcast eyes, She was nothing to him, nothing but a source of information, a tool to be used, he did not care if she hated him or not, Slaves hated their masters, their Betters, it was a simple fact of life. They should be grateful that they were even allowed to live, breath eat and work for their place in life was thus, To work for the Glory of Caesar, as it was for all within the Legion. This one would learn soon too. As he made a final pass around her, he noticed something amiss with her hair. He continued to walk around her, stopping before her kneeling, trembling, pitiful form.

She was silent, not wanting to answer him, but in her silence, he had his answer, she knew the troopers who were stationed there, she'd had it out with their quartermaster many times over supplies orders.

"I see." Marius leaned in and smiled at her, her silence was damning. "Excellent. Now, one final question. Who failed to find that hairpin when you were searched?" he asked with a look that was not one of endearment, but one a smile that showed a promise of punishment.

Her eyes flicked up to him, how the hell did he know that she had taken all but one of her bobby pins out from her hair when she was told to take her bun out.

"I... I... thought I had gotten them all..." she stammered

A small smirk swept across his face and swept away from his features as quickly as a summer storm, "I doubt that somehow." He said simply, cooly.

She took a shuddering breath, trying to steel herself for whatever was to come next, she reached up slowly and pulled the bobby pin from her long hair, and tossed it to land at his feet.

"I'm sorry sir. Please, do not hurt my troopers, punish me, not them." she pleaded with him, tears threatening to break free from the corners of her eyes

"Much better. We'll keep that between us. It was the way your hair fell by the way. It gave it away. Always better to hide it at the base of the skull, where your neck meets your head. It won't show there" he said crouching down a little away from her, and pointing to the base of his skull, as if teaching her the best place to hide something. He smiled, It was a smile of respect, when he found the hairpin. Respect and a touch of amusement at the pluck needed to do so.

The words were too little too late for her plans to escape were now blown away with his words. she nodded sullenly. "Yes, sir, thank-you sir." she whispered, forcing herself not to look into his eyes, something was familiar about him, and it scared her not knowing this man, but somehow feeling like she knew him.

"Now, I'm going to return you to your cell. You will be sold tomorrow. Before I return you though, you will need to point out the Legionary that searched you." He said, as he arose, he walked behind her and unbound her feet, walking back around to face her as he recoiled the rope in his hands.

"I'm sorry sir, he had a face mask on, similar to many of the others that are worn by the men, I may not be able to identify him for you." she replied

Marius nodded to her, it was understandable, many of the men wore their face masks in camp, it kept the dust and smoke from their eyes and noses.

"I see. Thank you." He said, he indicated to two guards who had lurked further in the tent's darkness, she had missed them when she had awoken and looked around. They grabbed her from under her armpits and hauled her upright to her feet, before half dragging half marching her to a small cage amongst others where there were other women of stunning beauty weeping softly in individual cells.

"You're a 'special' one, you'll fetch a good price tomorrow." One of the guards said gruffly to her as he unbound her hands and, shoved her into the cage. A sorry excuse for a garment was thrown over the high fence, and she was ordered to change. She turned around while the guards watched her change, trying to give herself what modesty she could give in the open air of her cell. The men watched the 'show' with a leering gaze, only opening the cage door again to remove her NCR gear and take it back to the Frumentarius' tent.

Aurora sank to the ground, and joined in the weeping of the other women. Her fates would change tomorrow, To be sold to a Legion Officer as a Personal Slave.

Her sleep was poor and often interrupted that night, she heard the noise of a soldier running something hard and metallic against the wires of the fence, she looked up to see his crimson armoured figure approaching, smacking a police baton against the fence. He achieved his desired effect of scaring the slaves, they reeled back as he passed shouting something, as he got closer, Aurora heard his voice cut through clear over the sounds of the Fort waking up.

"Get up you lazy whores! You're going to be inspected by potential buyers, on your feet!" he snarled, beating the baton against the mesh of the gates that held the slaves. He struck the baton hard against Aurora's cage. "Up! Or I'll have you tied up spread eagled and naked so the buyers can see your charms before they buy them!" Aurora promptly got to her feet and dusted herself down, the Legion soldier sneered at her.

"You'll fetch a good price, pretty and an Ex-NCR soldier, there's a few who'll have their eye on you, profligate whore." He said, spitting slightly as he spoke, his breath reeked of rotting teeth and old food, Aurora tried not to gag on the stench, instead she lowered her head and waited for him to move on.

Soon, the voices of other men were head, Officers in the plumed helmets of Centurions moved along the slave pens, inspecting the wares, as if they were buying a piece of meat. Aurora was looked over and ordered to turn around many times for different potential owners. She felt cold, deep within her being as her worth was debated by men who would use her for their pleasure and service.


	9. Chapter 9

Within an hour of the viewing, she watched as other women were taken out of their cells, one by one, some struggled others went placidly to the sales block. Soon Aurora and two others were left, and Aurora watched as the Slave masters came for her next.

The cage door opened and she was roughly grabbed, she relented and allowed them to march her in their harsh grip to the slave sales. There was quite a crowd of men there, some had their plumed helmets on, and others had taken them off to cool their heads from the heat of the day, sun shining upon their sweaty heads, hair plastered down upon their foreheads. She took a quick look at the men who watched her before she was put up on a small platform, surrounded by guards.

"This Slave is a recent capture from the NCR, it held rank of Sergeant in the Profligate army's supplies corps. We will start the bidding at five Aureus!" the Slave Master began, the bidding began slowly at first, but then began to pick up pace when the guards made Aurora turn around on the spot, and lifted her head so the men could see her face.

Shouts came from the crowd of offers, her mind tried to quickly convert the price that she was apparently demanding, soon she had been valued at 25 Aureus, when the Slave master finalised her sale, she had been sold for the equivalent of 2,500 caps, she did a quick calculation, equivalent to about six hundred NCR dollars, with the NCR $100 note being worth significantly less caps than the damned Legion currency that had paid for her.

"Sold to Centurion Varrus!" the Slave master shouted, the Centurion moved forward to sign the papers, Aurora didn't get a good look at him, as she was taken away back to the slave pens to await her new master.

He did not show, instead sending two of his soldiers to collect her. She was taken roughly by the upper arms and walked through the slave areas down to the rows of tents where the Centuriae were billeted. She was escorted through the rows of tents until they reached a section where the tents were larger, more of the military style that was common with the NCR, similar to the tent in which she had been interrogated by the Frumentarius.

She and her escorts passed through to the cool darkened interior, her eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and she was put in a corner to wait her new master.

She waited for an hour before Centurion Varrus strode in, her first impression of him was one of pomposity, and the man was full of his own self-importance, something that could be quite dangerous if he had a temper as well

He moved to the centre of the tent and looked at her.

"Come here." He ordered her. Aurora arose quickly and moved to stand before him. He moved around her, admiring his purchase. Each step he took, he found that he liked what he bought more and more, he returned to face her.

"Let's see if you are worth what I paid for you." He said, as he reached forward and grasped the brittle material of her slave rags with both hands and ripped the 'clothing' from her body, revealing her lithe, and femininely muscular, underwear-clad body. He sighed in appreciation of her womanly curves, displayed to him as she stood there, trembling slightly as the coolness of the tent caused her skin to rise with goosebumps.

Varrus casually dropped the torn garment at her feet and pushed her back towards his cot.

"No... Please…" Aurora whimpered, fear causing her heart to hammer hard and fast within her chest.

"'No… Please…'?" Varrus smirked, he laughed cruelly at her as he pushed her down into his military style cot.

"What do you think I spent so much money on you for…stupid whore. You will learn your place is on your back or by my feet, that is what I bought you for. I will have my money's worth, one way or the other." He said as he struck her across the face, Aurora cried out and tried to get away from him, yet he caught her easily. Varrus shook her like a ragdoll.

"You are my slave and I will do as I please with you." He snarled and struck her again. He threw her to the bedding in disdain, and disregard for her comfort. She sobbed, and tried to curl into a ball to protect herself from his attentions, only receiving blows to her body, he pulled her off the cot and struck her again, "You will give me what I want, Slave, or I will beat you into submission, the choice is yours!" Her sobbing fell on deaf and unsympathetic ears.

She crawled away from him, trying to stop him from beating her, but he lifted her easily and pushed her hard up against his desk. His hands roamed her body, making her feel utter disgust and debasement from his actions. He pulled the straps down from her bra and her breasts were released from the underwear that covered them, she sobbed harder as his hands found their soft mounds and roughly grabbed at them like a hungry child.

Her legs went weak with her fear, and she began to sink towards the floor, only to be grabbed by him and pushed up face down onto his desk. The smooth skin of her stomach and chest met with the smooth, cool wood of the desk, she belt bitterness rising through her body as the Centurion ran his hands over her back, and touched the scar on her lower left side.

She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the inevitable.

A plan of attack already forming in his mind, the man now known as Marius strode towards the Slave Market. That NCR supplies sergeant would be useful. A lynchpin in his plan.

Arriving midway through the auction, he noticed to his distress an obvious LACK of NCR Sergeant. Cold fury beginning to coil in his gut like a viper, Marius approached the Slave Keeper and asked in a cool and commanding voice

"The NCR Supply Sergeant, the woman. Where is she?"

The Slave Keeper attempted to draw himself up haughtily until he saw the easy promise of murder in Marius's eyes. He did NOT like to see a good plan go to waste. There was something about that Profligate woman, something distressingly familiar. Marius felt as if the answer was dancing across his mind like a phantom, just within reach but every time he was sure he knew, it vanished. Turning his attention back to the Slave Keeper, he said again simply

"Now." The coward informed him that he had sold her to that pompous fool Varrus. A Centurion, but not blessed with the intelligence of a mole rat. Turning quickly on his heel, Marius stalked towards Varrus's tent. He would give the idiot Centurion the chance of a lifetime, he could do Marius a favour.


	10. Chapter 10

Approaching the flap to Varrus's tent, Marius heard muffled cries of terror. The poisonous rage curdling in his stomach began to burn all the more. How DARE this dullard already be trying to slavish his piggish lusts on her? Shocked at his own anger Marius paused a moment, noticing to his shock that his hand was already gripping the hilt of Veritas, his machete. What in the hells was it about this one? He had seen countless slaves in his day used and abused far worse than anything this intellectual pygmy could devise. What was it that made this worse? Swallowing his growing rage, Marius slipped into the tent silently only to be greeted with the sight of the NCR Sergeant naked and struggling against the attentions of Varrus. Veritas was in his hand without him even realizing it. So devoted to his attempted rutting was Varrus that he hadn't even heard him draw his blade. How dare this grotesque, putrid filth lay a hand on her? Marius thought furiously, He's no better than the profligates we fight against. Clearly the only thinking this fool could accomplish was with his cock. This would not do. No… this wouldn't do at all. Standing there in disgust, Marius unintentionally caught the struggling Aurora's eye. With that, the entire tapestry unravelled. For a brief moment, Marius was again Alex, watching an angel dancing with blades that seemed to only half exist. It couldn't be. Not here. Not now. Marius felt like a marionette, as if his strings were being pulled by gods unknown.

Silently moving behind Varrus, Marius claps a hand over his mouth and presses Veritas against the swines throat. Whispering harshly in Varrus's ear Marius says "I came here to offer you a great boon, and I see you doing this. You are no better then the filth we fight against. How long has she been yours? Five minutes? Ten? You sicken me Profligate." Leaning even closer, speaking with a silky tenderness at odds with the situation Marius adds "It is a pity that you drew a weapon on me. A puny, pathetic weapon as it's wielder it would seem. But I'm afraid Varrus, that I have to defend myself" Unflinchingly Marius pulls the Centurions head back, slitting his throat with as much care as slaughtering a pig. Blood sprayed, hot and vibrant red from his severed jugular and carotid arteries, pulsing from him in time with his pounding heart, clothing the screaming slave in a new gown of crimson. Letting the lifeless and grossly twitching corpse of the Centurion drop to the ground, Marius faces the enormity of his actions. He had just murdered another Legion Officer in cold blood. Exhaling a breath he feels he had held forever, Marius looks at Aurora clammy saying "I think we need to talk"

he trembled before the tall form of the Frumentarius who had interrogated her, blood dripping from his blade, and from her naked body, her eyes filled with terror, fearful for what he might do to her, his calmness made her more fearful than anything else of him, but that one moment when he had caught her eyes, there was a connection of recognition there, one that she felt was familiar. "y...you just killed him..." she gasped softly,

did. If there were any justice in this foul world, I would be able to kill him a dozen more times.

She covered herself as best she could with a bloody arm, only working to smear the blood of the downed centurion across her bosom and stomach in a gory pattern of little atristic value. "Why... what do you want with me? she asked, thinking that the second question was mroe poignant right now

I was going to come here to ask a favour of the swine. It would seem I no longer need to ask.

She sat up, shoulders haunched a little, "So, I suppose I'll be put up on a cross for this, then? blamed for a death that I didn't cause." she said looking at the body of the man who had owned her for an hour

No. No you won't. I have need of you. Serve me well, and your time will be comfortable. Betray me in any way, and you know what I will do to your compatriots.

Aurora closed her eyes and nodded, lowering her head, "Yes, Master." she stood up away from the desk and cast about for her undergarments. she quickly picked up her bra and underpants, slipping them on as discreetly as she could, before she looked at her torn and useless slave rags. "What can i do to assist you, master?" she asked him, sullenly, knowing that she had no way out of this

You have supplies to deliver to Camp Guardian of course. It wouldn't do to be late.

Aurora nodded, again, forced to betray her own. "Yes, Master, may i ask how I am to get there?" We will set out once you are cleaned up and back in uniform. We will set down long a days journey from the Camp. That will be long enough for your cover story of being the sole survivor of a Legion attack to be believable.

(Marius looks as if he wants to say something but doesn't know how)

The familiarty of this man before her came back, she knew him from somewhere, but she could not place it, though it was hightly unlikely that she had met him before, he as after all, Legion, "Yes, Master." she said, she moved her arms around to her shoulders, hugging herself slightly for a little comfort, she still trembled, and the tang of blood was growing stronger. "What about him?" she asked.

He was a traitor clearly. One of you NCR dogs, trying to infiltrate us. He drew a weapon, so he had to be killed.

she scowled a little at the words 'ncr dogs' buit pushed the emotion from her face. She nodded, "Yes, master, as you say." she picked up the torn slave rags and coverd herself up with their rent cloth, it did little to hide the blood that had run down her legs when she'd stood up. "I am ready when you are, Master." she said softly, not wanting to look at the bloodied ground at her feet, nor the corpse that cooled upon the floor

You will follow me to my tent. You can clean yourself there while I track down your uniform.

Aurora nodded, "Yes master, if it helps, and if you recall, my last name was Cosgrove..." she offered as she stood before him, ready to follow him back to the tent where she had first met him.

(walks her through the camp to his tent. It's very subdued. A cot, wash basin, table, chairs, and stacks of books) Please, clean yourself and I will return with your uniform. I may be a bit, I will also need to "expose the traitor in our midst". I shall return. Try to make yourself comfortable, but do not leave.

Aurora nodded, "Yes, Master, Thank you Master." she watched him leave and looked around the tent, simple furniture and a small collection of books adorned one table. she turned tot he basin and quickly stripped her clothes, washing as much as she coiuld , the blood from her body. she cleaned the basin, and settled on the floor, she lay down to wait him, using her arm as a pillow. she thought on the strange events, a near raping, a rescue from a man who only sight to use her, and now, she was awaiting his return so she could be used to betray her people. she sighed and closed her eyes in an emotionally exhausted sleep


End file.
